


What Are You Waiting For

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: (Y/N), Sans' best friend is going away for a few months and he's been trying to tell them how he feels.





	What Are You Waiting For

"i can't believe this is goodbye." Sans said with so much hurt in his voice.

"It'll just be for a few months, you can live without me, can't you?" You said trying to lighten the mood.

"no i don't think i can." He said with a small smile.

"The feeling is mutual my skeletal friend."

"do you really have to go?" He said on the verge of tears.

"You know it's a huge opportunity for me. I don't like having to leave you and Pap either but it's for the better for all of us. If I do this I'll get a promotion at work and then YOU wouldn't have to work so much!"

"i just won't know what to do without you around. i need my pun buddy, my do everything together buddy, i need my best friend here." Sans was crying now, he never cries unless it's somthing killing him on the inside.

'Maybe I shouldn't do this.'

"Oh Sans." You say as you pull him into a hug. The two of you didn't say anything for a while you just hugged and enjoyed each other's company for as long as you could.

"but like you said it's a huge opportunity for you, and i'm happy for you i really am i just...who's gonna pun with me and who'll i talk to when I have a nightmare."

"I'll try and call you when I can and I'll try and send you a text everyday."

"okay." Was all he said as he hugged you tighter. 

"actually, before you go can i say somthing that's been on my mind for a while."

"Of course Sans."

"for a long time i've been having these feelings for someone and i think i need to tell someone, so i chose my best friend."

"Oh?" You say kind of disappointed. 

'Who was lucky enough to have Sans crushing on them.' You think to yourself.

"yeah, so i've been having romantic feelings for someone for a long time and it's killing me not being able to tell them. i want like really want to but i'm not sure if they feel the same."

'oh boy here goes nothing.' 

"(Y/N), when I..." His voice trails off. He clears his throat.

"when I first met you I thought you were just another human, another human that would look at me in disgust, like i'm a freak. but you didn't the first thing you did was smile at me and said "hey can i help you with that sir." at first i was confused and i didn't believe it at the time. i'm so greatful that you stuck through all my anger and suspicion. and i'm so glad that you didn't give up on me and i thank you for being my friend even when i didn't want you around. it's weird you know we were becoming friends and i was noticing i had feelings for this person too. (Y/N) i've never felt this way about anyone and I want you to know that i'm in love with you. so what do you say, will give me a chance."

You are speechless, (Y/N) exp has stopped working. 

"it's okay if you don't feel the same i get."

You quickly come back to your senses.

"No, no it's not that I just didn't expect me to be the person you're in love with."

"how can I not love you you're absolutely gorgeous and you pun me and laugh at my dumb jokes, you go out to Grillbys with me and get totally trashed with me. i'd be an idiot not to fall in love with you."

"God Sans I love you so much! I just want to scream it to the world."

"wait! you love me? heh she loves me. did you hear that everyone she loves me." 

Just then everyone came outside as soon as it started to rain.

"You know I've always wanted to do something." You say with amusement.

You lean up to Sans and kiss him. It was the best kiss of your life even though one party is missing a pair of lips. You always wanted to kiss your true love in the rain.

"god i'm gonna miss you baby."

"I'm gonna miss you vertabae. But I'll come back to you I promise."

You both then hear a sea of "awes".

"hey at least i didn't chicken out this time. i told you i'd do it pap." 

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BROTHER!"

"Wait you've been planning this?"

All Sans did nod his head.

"You're an ass. But I love you for it." Sans just chuckles

Sans and you drive to the airport then next day after a night filled with so much love it would Romeo and Juliet jealous.

Sans walks you to where you board and he sniffles.

"Oh Sans, don't cry I'll be back I promise."

"i know but i just want to be with you all the time and never let you go."

"You can have me all you want when I get back and I promise not to go on a long trip without you. How's that sound?"

"sounds fair to me. just don't go breaking my heart."

"Oh trust me vertabae I'm not going to ever break your heart as long as you don't break mine."

"you have my word sweetheart."

"Flight 25 you may now board." A voice from the speaker above says.

"Well I guess that's me."

"guess this is goodbye."

"Guess so."

Sans pulls you into a bone crushing hug and then catches his teeth with your lips and for the first time you feel your knees go weak. He breaks the kiss and says.

"now go before you miss the flight. I love you."

you look back and say.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> How’d you like it? Thanks for reading! Loves!


End file.
